I'll Be
by Hina Hyuuga
Summary: Sinopse: ONE-SHOT Sakura Haruno se prepara para a seu baile de formatura. O que ela não esperava é que neste baile fosse encontrar a pessoa que sempre procurou a vida inteira.


**Sinopse:** Sakura Haruno se prepara para a seu baile de formatura. O que ela não esperava é que neste baile fosse encontrar a pessoa que sempre procurou a vida inteira. **(ONE-SHOT)**

**A música nesta one-shot é I'll Be do Edwin Mccain. Realmente maravilhosa, vale a pena escutá-la.**

**I'll Be**

Era o último dia de aula no colégio Konoha Gakuen School, uma escola onde apenas filhos dos homens mais ricos da cidade estudavam.

Sakura, Ino e Hinata acabavam de chegar ao colégio com o uniforme impecavelmente arrumado e passado. As garotas usavam uma sainha de preguinha curta preta, uma blusinha branca de botões de mangas curtas, onde a manga era fofinha e uma gravata preta. E algumas alunas usavam o terninho preto do uniforme por cima. Mas neste dia as garotas não usavam. O uniforme dos garotos era uma calça preta, também uma camisa de mangas curtas brancas e a gravata preta.

As três sentaram numa das mesas do refeitório, ainda faltava um tempo para começar as aulas.

- Amanhã é o grande baile de formatura, esperei este dia por toda a minha vida. - disse Ino super animada.

- Vocês dizem isso porque vocês duas já tem par. Eu estou aqui, sozinha, sem namorado e sem par para ir ao baile. Isso é no mínimo constrangedor. - disse sakura se lamentando.

Sakura Haruno era uma das garotas mais populares do colégio. Seu grande amor de infância e que também era até metade desse ano era Sasuke Uchiha. Ele era o garoto que ela sonhava todos os dias que fossem juntos para o baile, fantasiava esse dia desde quando ainda estava na primeira série, que foi quando o viu pela primeira vez. Mas teve que parar de fantasiar apartir do momento que ele se declarou para sua amiga Hinata Hyuuga.

No início a amiga não quis aceitar namorar o garoto, por respeito a amiga que ela sabia que era loucamente apaixonada pelo moreno. Mas uma coisa que elas esqueceram no momento era que Sasuke Uchiha não era homem de desistir tão fácil, fez de tudo para a Hyuuga se apaixonar por ele, até que Hinata se viu dividida entre a amizade e o amor. Dá para saber que caminho a morena seguiu, já que as duas ficaram meses sem conversarem. Sakura quando soube do namoro dos dois passou a ignorá-la completamente.

Mas com o tempo, Sakura percebeu que a amizade entre as duas era muito mais importante do que um garoto que nunca sequer disse uma palavra amorosa a ela.

- Não fique assim Sakura, tenho certeza que você vai encontrar alguém muito especial para ir ao baile com você. - disse a Hyuuga docemente, pousando as mãos sobre as da rósea.

- Aí Hinata, eu já estou desistindo. Acho melhor eu me conformar de uma vez por todas que vou terminar o ensino médio como uma solteirona. - disse quase chorando.

- Para com isso Sakura, tem vários garotos que dariam qualquer coisa para ir com você. - disse Ino com um sorriso maroto.

- Sei muito bem porque eles querem tanto ir comigo. - disse a rósea mal humorada - Mas agora me diga apenas um que vale a pena acompanhá-lo? - disse desgostosa.

- O Naruto. - disse a loira com um sorriso, apontando com a cabeça a Naruto e Sasuke que se aproximavam da mesa das garotas.

Sakura olhou para os dois e fitou Naruto que vinha com o seu sorriso de sempre. Achava Naruto muito atraente e bonito, além de ter um belo corpo, assim como o Uchiha. Mas também sabia da fama dele de mulherengo, assim como Sasuke também tinha, antes de começar a namorar a Hyuuga.

Lembrava-se que desde a oitava série, quando Naruto começou a estudar no colégio que ele já a cantava, mas ela nunca deu bola. Só tinha olhos para Sasuke Uchiha, seu melhor amigo. Os dois eram os garotos mais populares do colégio e mais cobiçados pela população feminina da escola.

Viu quando Sasuke se sentou na cadeira ao lado da namorada e depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios da garota. Realmente podia já ter se acostumado com o namoro dos dois, mas ainda sentia um certo desconforto ao ver os dois juntos. Achava que era um pouquinho de inveja de Hinata, às vezes queria estar no lugar dela.

- E aí meninas. - disse Naruto todo animado se sentando ao lado de Sakura - E aí Sakura pensou na minha proposta de ir ao baile comigo? - perguntou fitando-a nos olhos. Todos prestavam atenção na conversa dos dois.

- Não sei Naruto. - disse incerta.

- É só dizer sim ou não? De preferência um sim. - disse o loiro galanteador.

Sakura já estava ficando tensa com o loiro, não gostava nem um pouco quando ele começava com esse tom sedutor dele. Era isso que fazia todas as garotas caírem aos seus pés.

- Aceita rápido Sakura. - mandou Ino já impaciente com a rósea.

- Eu aceito. - disse vencida - Mas eu só te aviso uma coisa Naruto, faça apenas uma gracinha lá que eu quebro você em mil pedaços. - disse ameaçadora.

Naruto apenas sorriu mais largamente com a resposta e respondeu:

- Vou fazer este baile ser inesquecível para você. - disse sério e ainda galanteador. Sakura apenas sentiu um frio na espinha, alguma coisa dentro de si dizia que o loiro estava dizendo a verdade, o que a deixou um pouco desconcertada.

.....................................................................................................................

Era noite de sábado e Sakura já estava totalmente arrumada. Usava um vestido rosa bebê de alcinhas justo no busto, um laço com um rosa mais forte abaixo e depois ele ia abrindo ficando mais folgadinho e ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho. Uma sandália branca de salto alto fino e os cabelos curtos róseos estavam soltos com alguns fios cacheados por cima. Uma leve maquiagem destacava os olhos esverdeados e um batom rosa claro. Realmente a Haruno estava muito bonita.

Ouviu a campainha tocar. Olhou para o relógio onde marcava 19:30h vendo que já estava na hora marcada. Foi atender a porta e não estava preparada para o que viu na sua frente.

Naruto usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa rosa clara de botões de manga curta, onde tinha dois botões desabotoados. Sapato preto e os cabelos estavam mais arrepiados e bagunçados do que o normal, o que o deixou com um ar mais selvagem.

Percebeu que o loiro também a analisava milimetricamente o que a deixou um pouco sem jeito e a fez corar de leve.

- Se me permite dizer, você está linda. - disse o Uzumaki assim que voltou de seu transe.

A Haruno ao escutá-lo levantou o rosto e fitou o loiro vendo que ele tinha novamente aquele sorriso galanteador e sedutor nos lábios, o que fez a rósea sentir um frio na barriga e um calor no peito.

- Obrigada, você também está muito bonito. - disse olhando para um ponto qualquer.

O loiro apenas alargou o sorriso com o elogio. Tirou de dentro do bolso da calça uma caixinha, onde ele tirou um bracelete de flores de cerejeira e colocou no pulso da Haruno. Tradição normal a dos garotos darem para as suas acompanhantes um bracelete de flores no dia do baile de formatura.

- Vamos? - disse dando o braço para a rósea enlaçá-lo.

Assim os dois seguiram em direção a festa que aguardava muitos acontecimentos.

Chegaram ao salão do colégio onde foi totalmente enfeitada para o baile. Olharam em volta e já viram vários casais dançando na pista de dança, onde reconheceram o colega Shikamaru Nara dançando com a já formanda Sabaku no Temari e logo depois viram Ino dançando agarrada a Sabaku no Gaara, irmão de Temari. Os olhos passaram pelas mesas que já estavam cheias, até que encontraram num canto Sasuke e Hinata que pareciam conversar alguma coisa. Bem, o Uchiha falava algo no ouvido da garota e a mesma apenas corava e lhe dava um sorriso miúdo.

Caminharam até eles se sentando do outro lado da mesa.(As cadeiras é tipo aqueles sofazinhos de canto).

- Olá Hina. - disse Sakura dando um beijo no rosto da amiga.

- Olá Sakura, você está muito bonita. - elogiou Hinata.

- Obrigada, você também está linda. - disse a Haruno com um sorriso.

A Hyuuga usava um vestido tomara que caia azul escuro com estampas de pétalas de margaridas. Também era preso no busto e depois ia ficando mais larguinho e era da altura do joelho. Uma sandália de salto alto fino prata e os cabelos longos estavam presos por um coque frouxo com algumas mexas caindo emoldurando o rosto e a franja estava mais de lado, o que a deixava com um ar ainda mais angelical. Reparou que Sasuke também estava muito bonito, usava uma calça social preta parecida com a do Naruto e uma camisa preta de botões com a manga dobrada até o meio do braço e aberta até a altura do peito. Os cabelos pareciam ainda mais arrepiados do que o normal. Um braço o Uchiha passava em volta do pescoço da morena.

- Você vai tocar Naruto? - perguntou Sasuke para o amigo.

- Claro, hoje mesmo que eu não podia deixar de tocar. - disse o loiro lançando um olhar de esguelha para Sakura que não viu por estar ocupada conversando com Hinata.

- Você continua com essa idéia na cabeça? - disse o Uchiha com um sorriso de lado.

- Nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia. - disse o loiro com um sorriso enorme - Você sabe que esse é o meu jeito de ser.

Passaram um tempo os quatro conversando animadamente até que Sasuke praticamente arrastou Hinata até a pista de dança. Sakura já estava com a impressão de que o Uchiha devia estar um pouco bêbado, pois ao começar a tocar uma música mais envolvente e vamos dizer, sensual, ele começou a dançar em volta de Hinata de uma maneira que ela nunca pensou em ver Sasuke Uchiha dançar daquela maneira. Pois era uma dança bem sensual e provocante, prova disso era que Hinata já estava roxa de vergonha e embaraçamento. Mas também resolveu seguir o ritmo do moreno e do jeito que estavam, Sakura não dava cinco minutos para eles começarem a se agarrar ali mesmo no meio da pista de dança.

- Hehehehe... Acho que o Sasuke e a Hinata deviam procurar um motel, pois do jeito que estão dançando daqui a pouco vão estar se comendo ali. - disse Naruto rindo do amigo - "Amanhã Sasuke vai ver, vou zoá-lo até ele pedir para morrer" - pensou maldosamente.

E como Sakura pensou, em menos de dois minutos os dois já se agarravam na pista de dança como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Começou a imaginar que Hinata também devia estar um pouco bêbada para estar se comendo com o moreno daquele jeito em público.

- O que eu disse. - disse o loiro rindo ainda mais e se levantando - Bem Sakura, vou ter que te deixar um pouco aqui sozinha, pois minha banda logo vai tocar. - houve uma pausa em que ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota - Todas as minhas músicas vão ser dedicadas especialmente a você. - sussurrou sedutor, sentindo a Haruno se arrepiar de leve. O que o fez dar um sorrisinho maroto. E logo depois ele saiu.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela hoje, tudo que Naruto falava com ela, fazia-a se arrepiar ou sentir uma quentura no estômago. E pior era quando corava por coisas bobas. Preferiu abandonar aqueles pensamentos e resolveu dar uma volta pelo salão.

Anunciaram o início do show da banda Kyuubi onde Naruto era o vocalista. Só pôde ouvir o som da guitarra e logo depois a voz de Naruto iniciando sua primeira música da noite. As garotas apenas gritavam e se descabelavam, realmente Naruto adquiriu um grande fã clube no colégio, que aumentou ainda mais quando ele montou esta banda. Mas para o loiro a única pessoa que importava ali era uma garota de olhos verdes, pois era para estes olhos que ele fitava durante todo o show.

Sakura estava junto de Ino, Gaara, Hinata e Sasuke, estes dois últimos com muito custo pararam de se agarrar e foram ver o show do amigo.

A Haruno estava tensa, já havia percebido que os olhos azuis do Uzumaki não se desviavam dela. E também estava incomodada com os gritos histéricos das garotas para Naruto, não achava que fosse preciso isso tudo também. - "Parecem mais um bando de cadelas no cio. Parecem que nunca viram um homem." - pensou nervosamente e emburrada.

Ouviu a penúltima música terminar e viu Naruto pegar o microfone e começar a anunciar a última música da noite.

- Bem, a última música desse show vai ser dedicada a garota mais linda e especial que eu já conheci. - disse encarando Sakura intensamente - Sakura Haruno essa música eu a escrevi durante todo esse ano e ela é exclusivamente para você, nela vou mostrar como o meu amor por você é verdadeiro e sincero. - disse ainda a fitando e dando a primeira nota no violão.

Sakura estava com os olhos arregalados, não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Só viu as amigas começarem a abraçarem-na com sorrisos cúmplices e ali ela percebeu, todos já sabiam a intenção de Naruto com essa formatura. Começou a ouvir a melodia da música que começava e viu uma das luzes parar sobre ela e a outra sobre Naruto.

**The strands in your eyes**

_(Os fios de cabelos em seus olhos)_

**That color them wonderful**

_(que os colore maravilhosamente)_

**Stop me and steal my breath**

_(Me param e roubam minha respiração)_

**And emeralds from mountains**

_(e esmeraldas das montanhas)_

**Thrust towards the sky**

_(dão um impulso para o céu)_

**Never revealing their depth**

_(nunca revelando sua profundidade)_

**And tell me that we belong together**

_(e diga-me que nós pertencemos um para o outro)_

**Dress it up with the trappings of love**

_(vista-se com os enfeites de amor)_

**I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips**

_(Eu serei cativado; Eu me pendurarei em seus lábios)_

**Instead of the gallows of heartache**

_(ao invés da forca do desgosto)_

**That hangs from above**

_(que está pendurado em cima)_

Sakura estava paralizada, via todos os olhos voltados para ela, umas garotas sorriam como se dissessem como ela era sortuda, outras lançavam olhares de inveja, queriam que o loiro estivesse cantando para elas.

Na verdade a Haruno não sabia o que pensar, sentia uma imensa felicidade dentro de si e se sentia inacreditável com tudo aquilo. Realmente Naruto estava conseguindo tocá-la no mais fundo de sua alma com aquela linda música. Não conseguiu conter de que lágrimas começassem a se juntar em seus olhos, além de não ter desviado o olhar dos azuis por nenhum segundo desde que ele começou a cantar a música.

**(Chorus)**

_(Refrão:)_

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

_(Eu serei um ombro para você chorar)_

**I'll be love suicide**

_(Eu serei amor suicida)_

**I'll be better when I'm older**

_(Eu serei melhor quando estiver mais velho)_

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

_(Eu serei o maior fã da sua vida)_

Naruto olhava para todas as pessoas ali, mas seus olhos apenas focavam a garota dos cabelos róseos e os olhos esmeraldinos. Sentiu algo se aquecer dentro de si quando a Haruno lhe deu um sorriso carinhoso. Viu que os olhos estavam mais brilhantes que o normal, imaginou se ela estava prestes a chorar.

Realmente essa música ele fez para ela de todo o coração, queria mostrar para ela o tanto que ele a amava e que ela não era apenas mais uma de suas conquistas, que ela era a mulher de sua vida.

Tirou o microfone do suporte e entregou o violão para um dos integrantes do grupo. Desceu do palco a passos lentos, seu destino, Sakura Haruno.

**Rain falls angry on the tin roof**

_(A chuva cai forte no telhado de lata)_

**As we lie awake in my bed**

_(Enquanto nós estamos acordados em minha cama)_

**And you're my survival**

_(e você é minha sobrevivência)_

**You're my living proof**

_(você é minha prova viva)_

**My love is alive and not dead**

_(Meu amor é vivo e não morto)_

**And tell me that we belong together**

_(e diga-me que nós pertencemos um para o outro)_

**Dress it up with the trappings of love**

_(vista-se com os enfeites de amor)_

**I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips**

_(Eu serei cativado; Eu me pendurarei em seus lábios)_

**Instead of the gallows of heartache**

_(ao invés da forca do desgosto)_

**That hangs from above**

_(que está pendurado em cima)_

Andava lentamente pelo público, mas com os olhos sempre direcionados a ela. Cantava com todo o coração e sentimento, enquanto as pessoas abriam espaço para o encontro inevitável dos dois.

Sakura estava com o coração descompassado e acelerado, via que ele se aproximava mais a cada segundo e já sentia as pernas fraquejarem com sua aproximação. Sabia que estava muito vermelha e percebia que as amigas sorriam para ela silenciosamente. Viu quando ele finalmente chegou a sua frente e as luzes finalmente se tornaram uma.

Tocou o rosto aveludado da Haruno, enquanto via a mesma fechar os olhos para curtir o toque e percebia uma lágrima deslizar pelos olhos cerrados. Começou a cantar o refrão com mais vontade e ímpeto.

**(Chorus)**

_(Refrão:)_

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

_(Eu serei um ombro para você chorar)_

**I'll be love suicide**

_(Eu serei amor suicida)_

**I'll be better when I'm older**

_(Eu serei melhor quando estiver mais velho)_

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

_(Eu serei o maior fã da sua vida)_

**And I've dropped out, I've burned up**

_(e eu tenho deixado cair, Eu estou exausto)_

**I fought my way back from the dead**

_(eu lutei para voltar da morte)_

**Tuned in, turned on**

_(voltando para dentro, ligando)_

**Remembered the thing that you said**

_(Lembrei das coisas que me disse)_

Cantava cada vez com mais vontade, queria expor seus sentimentos, queria mostrar para Sakura o tanto que a amava.

Sakura não conseguia mais se segurar, deixou as lágrimas caírem por seus olhos sem a mínima vontade de deixá-las parar. Por que teria vergonha de um choro? Pois era um choro que expressava o tanto que ela estava feliz. Havia encontrado a pessoa que a amava de verdade e era quem sempre esteve na sua frente e ela não enxergou, por estar cega num amor doentio por seu amigo. Mas ali e agora ele a fez abrir os olhos.

**(Chorus)**

_(Refrão:)_

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

_(Eu serei um ombro para você chorar)_

**I'll be love suicide**

_(Eu serei amor suicida)_

**I'll be better when I'm older**

_(Eu serei melhor quando estiver mais velho)_

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

_(Eu serei o maior fã da sua vida)_

**(2X)**

Ao terminar o refrão a abraçou fortemente, deixando a rósea afundar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Cantou o último verso para finalmente finalizar a música.

**The greatest fan of your life**

_(o maior fã da sua vida)_

E ao finalizar apertou ainda mais o abraço em volta do corpo feminino e também afundando a cabeça na curva do pescoço da Haruno, inalando seu perfume de cerejeiras.

- Eu amo você, Sakura. - disse Naruto por fim, num sussurro no ouvido da garota.

Sakura ao escutá-lo, desgrudou o rosto do pescoço do rapaz e lhe fitou com um sorriso enorme no rosto. O choro já havia passado e ela agora olhava detalhadamente aquele rosto, não acreditava de como não havia notado como Naruto era maravilhoso. Realmente o mundo dá muitas voltas, ontem ela estava sem par para o baile e hoje ela está ali com um garoto que acabou de fazer a declaração mais linda que ela já viu.

- Me desculpe, não sei como posso ter sido tão tapada de não ter notado o quanto você era especial Naruto. Mas aqui e agora, você conseguiu abrir os meus olhos e me fazer perceber que eu nunca amei Sasuke, que eu sempre amei você que sempre esteve ao lado dele, mas que eu não queria enxergar. Mas agora eu tenho certeza, eu amo você Naruto. - disse com um sorriso antes de unirem os lábios num beijo cheio de carinho, amor e paixão. Podia-se dizer que não era um beijo romântico, mas também nem calmo, mas era um beijo onde ambos demonstravam o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Sakura pôde não ter tido a formatura que sempre sonhou, mas a sua realidade superou todos os seus sonhos e desejos. Realmente Naruto tinha razão, quando no dia anterior disse que iria fazer este baile ser inesquecível para ela, pois ela nunca iria tirar do seu coração e da sua memória este dia tão especial para ela.

**FIM**

**...................................................................................................................**

**Espero que essa one-shot tenha agradado a todos vcs. Gosto demais desse casal, como tb amo o casal SasuHina.**

**Então, não deixem de me mandar reviews comentando sobre a minha one-shot e o que acharam da música.**

**Obrigada a todos vcs q leram e um bom final de semana.**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga.**


End file.
